Fantasy Realm
Fantasy Realm (Realm of Fantasy in Europe) is an upcoming video game by Lunar Co.. It will be an RPG for the Lunar Comet. It is suspected to be released in 2012. Story (Note: * Means storyline for optional characters) Long ago, in a peaceful land of Sprite Kingdom, a dark power was building up. The remains of an ancient Cosmos Sprite, Scar, was plotting revenge to avenge the loss of all but one Cosmos Sprite. His evil plan was finally unleased in early morning. Across the land, horrified Kings drew thier last breath, dragons shook in fright, and towers collasped. A young knight, Dexrey, was about to set off on the biggest adventure his life may ever see. After a long, hard journey through the Grass Dragon's Feilds, Dexrey meets a lovely maiden by the name of Telila Jones. Telila wants to help Dexrey on his quest, but Dexrey disagrees and they debate until Telila wins. They set off into the Land of Harpies, unaware of the danger that lies before them. About halfway through the Land of Harpies, Telila spots are harpie take off with a small fiqure squeling 'Help! Help me NOW!" Dexrey shoots down the half-bird, and they have to fight it to gain the liitle goblin, who hesitently joins the quest. While entering Winter's Wood, a gruff claw slices a scar in Dexrey's hand. Angred, Dexrey, Telila, and Mzar attack the werewolf. After defeating the him, he introduces himself and against Telila's will, with debate, entered the quest to freedom. In the Temple of Ruins, an old Gargolyle wants to join the cause, but needs to be paid five Δ Chips. After Ethyn joins, the quest moves on-with flying involved.* Trapped in a cage, a litlle Sun Sprite wails. She says if you can free her, she will help on Dexrey's quest. After Tehilia frees her, they move on.* The party enters the chamber to Scar's room. After defeating Scar, the Sprite Kingdom returns to it's former glory. All is well. Dexrey returns to being a knight-in-training, and Telila moves to Dexrey's town. Gameplay Fantasy Realm is an RPG with similar gameplay to the Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest, World of Warcraft, and Earthbound. You roam around collecting items and + Chips to boost stats and to heal, or use as weapons. You then use your skills to fetch Δ Chips, which in turn unlock new party members and Realms. Battles with enemies are old-fashoined and turn-based. You can also use Might Attacks when your health is 5% or under. (See this for Movesets) Quest Party Members (* means optional) "Realms" of Scar's End Enemies (Note: * means in Advanced Quest) Trivia *Dexrey has was called Prince Puffy at one of the development stages. *The Realms of the game were originaly called dungeons, but were renamed to add uniqueness. *In Winter's Wood, if you find a werewolf and hit is, it will mumble like when the characters are talking. *There are 2 Girl Party members and 4 Boy Party members. *The Δ Chips are a refrence to the Hybrid Δ, the system Fantasy Realms is for. *This game was inspired by Heroes of Ruin for Nintendo 3DS and WoW for PC. Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Fantasy Realm Category:Lunar Comet Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:2011 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Action Games Category:2012